The Neuropathology Core is central tot he efforts of the ADCC. In the core the brains from patients, identified as probable AD and studied in vivo by the Clinical Core, are examined neuropathologically to provide a definitive diagnosis of the causes(s) of the clinical syndrome. Brains of similarly identified and studied normal elderly controls are also examined for comparison purposes. The core includes a Morphometry Component at IBR which provides quantitative neuropathologic data for correlation with antemortem clinical neuroimaging information. The core also serves as the central clearing house for the storage and distribution of tissue in appropriate states (fixed, fresh, frozen) to research laboratories in the center. Finally, the core collaborates with other cores and projects of the center, supplying neuroanatomical as well as neuropathological expertise and contributing to the overall centralized database of the center.